


Empty Spaces

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [29]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Denial, Introspection, M/M, Wendigo, Wendigo!Link, Whumptober 2019, Winter, numb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Something feels off to Link. Rhett's cabin seems different. The bte of winter seems to cut deeper than it usually does.





	Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 29 prompt: Numb

Between Oak's cursed hut and Rhett's abandoned cabin, Link was starting to feel the winter chill in a way that bothered him.  
  
It wasn't that the cold particularly cut through his parka, that frost nipped at his nose and ears. There was just something so different about this winter.  
  
No. That wasn't right either.  
  
Flexing his fingers against the cold he pushed into the empty cabin. The small white dog running up to greet him. "Hey Barbara. Sorry it's just me again," he crouched down to scratch her behind the ears.  
  
Letting the small dog run past him into the snow he followed suit. He was sure Rhett wouldn't mind if he stayed inside to keep warm. That was if the cold actually bothered him like it did the human.   
  
He watched as the canine jumped through the snow drifts, snapping at snow picked up from the tops of them.  
  
If he had killed Rhett, what would he have done with the dog? He hummed softly, she was a sweet little thing, now that she'd warmed up to him. But what would she have been like if he had snatched her owner away.  
  
Link leaned his chin against his fist, those weren't really thoughts he wanted to think about.  
  
When Barbara was finished her business and playtime in the snow, he let her back into the cabin. He closed the door behind them even as wet paws scrambled along hardwood floors. That would be an issue for the homeowner.  
  
He walked to Rhett's kitchen, filling Barbara's bowl before popping the fridge door open.  
  
The brunet wrinkled his nose, so much of this had gone bad. Grabbing a garbage bag he slowly cleared out all the things that had visibly spoiled. Sliced meats, cheeses, a loaf of bread that was jammed in the back corner of the fridge. "Doesn't he know not to put bread in the fridge?" he muttered to himself.  
  
Next came the seal test. Any jar with a metal lid that clicked went into the bag. Anything with resealable packaging that had been torn open, into the bag.  
  
Link had cleared out most of the fridge, leaving a few sealed jars and the door full of condiments alone.  
  
He frowned. Cleaning usually helped him feel better. But he still had the sense that something was off. Maybe he needed to clean more.  
  
He moved on to the single man's bathroom. Found it incredibly clean for a dude living on his own in the woods.   
  
Link found himself wandering the cabin, he knew the layout well enough. He walked past the closed door of the man's room. Saw a door open to a small office that the brunet was sure the blond never used.  
  
He found himself passing up going into the unused office, opting to head back to the living room.  
  
He couldn't find anything to clean. Not the way he needed to find any relief for whatever was plaguing him.  
  
Eyes glancing around the room, gaze stilling on the guitar.  
  
Soft notes from the past short while floated through his mind. The weird cold feeling in him grew.  
  
Numbness bloomed in his chest as he realized he was missing the strange human.   
  
Scoffing, Link pushed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.  
  
This was complete bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> A hint to some answers? Yeah, that's what this is.
> 
> I wrote a thank you note to all of you over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)! I couldn't have done a lot of this without you. So thank you!


End file.
